New Echaini Act
Introduction Facing the current immigrant crisis, our young Nation is in dire need of further legislation detailing how one may gain Citizenship. Since this issue affects the Bank, more specifically its Rubber Future Program, the Bank has seen it appropriate to help the Council of Governors with its legal expertise by drafting this bill. Article I - Overview of Immigrant status Refugee - any man, woman and child arriving in Echain without citizenship and with intent to stay in Echain Asylum Seeker - one who arrives in Echain with intent to use the right to political asylum Resident - refugee or asylum seeker who gains permission to stay in Echain Citizen - Citizen of Echain Article II - Refugee Status Refugees are only protected by Constitution and other laws inside specifically designed areas. These are established by special Shelter Contracts between the appropriate national executive, and the particular Governor. However, they do not gain 5th, 6th and 7th Inalienable Right. The Government is obligated to provide liveable conditions within reason. This funding is specified in the Shelter Contract. Maximal length of a refugee’s stay after being processed is 3 months. Afterwards the refugee has last chance to gain Residency, or he will have to leave Echain. The refugee is responsible for payment for his journey. If he cannot afford his journey, he will participate as much as he can, and the Government will only fund a voyage to following countries: Japan, China, Australia, Dutch Indonesia, Philippines. Article III - Residency Any refugee who signs a pledge to become Echaini in 5 years may be granted Residency by particular Region he wishes to reside in, provided he has the approval of said Region. Residents are protected by Constitution and other laws, unless these contradict this bill. Residents cannot leave their Region for longer than 1 month, unless they can prove need to do so (hospitals, courts). Every resident has the power to vote, however, their vote is half that of a Citizen’s vote. This is so residents understand our Democracy easier, and so that they can have their voices heard. A Resident has 5 years to become a Citizen, unless they can prove that the delay was inevitable. If a Resident is convicted of a crime necessitating stay in prison in excess of 2 months, or if it is proven he does not intend to become Citizen, or if he fails to become a Citizen in 5 years, he will have to leave Echain (conditions see Article II). Article IV - Asylum The appropriate national executive has the power to grant asylum. Asylum seekers who wish to stay in Echain can become Residents; those who do not wish to stay in Echain as citizen are to work for the Government in a suitable role - work in refugee camps is preferable - so that they earn their stipend. Article V - Citizenship Following are the requirements for citizenship: # At least 1 year of Residency # Sponsorship by a Citizen living at most 50 km from applicant # Communicable knowledge of Echaini # Swearing to uphold and defend the Constitution # Loss of any other citizenship or nationality Children of new Citizen automatically become Echaini if they are under 15 years old or if they can communicate in Echaini. Category:Politics Category:Laws